


Mistaken Identities

by MalenkayaCherepakha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hermione is confused, M/M, Polyjuice Potion, Polyjuice sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha
Summary: In which Harry finishes a mission early, Polyjuice takes a while to wear off, and Hermione is very confused.





	Mistaken Identities

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt [meandminniemcg](https://meandminniemcg.tumblr.com/) posted on Discord - I strayed from the original prompt a bit but I got inspired, so thank you ❤️

‘Harry, can we talk?’ 

The seriousness on Hermione’s face, combined with those dreaded words, made Harry’s stomach drop to the floor. His mind immediately began racing as he thought of all the horrific things Hermione could be about to tell him. Had something awful happened while he was away on his mission?

‘What’s going on, Hermione?’

‘I don’t really know how to say this, Harry, but I can’t not tell you…’ Hermione began ominously, only increasing the anxiety that was pumping through Harry’s veins. ‘You see, well, the other day, I saw something, and, oh god, I’m really sorry, but I saw Draco cheating on you.’

Harry’s heart stopped. Surely not. Draco wouldn’t do that. 

Then Harry’s brain caught up. 

‘Wait, Hermione, when did you see this?’ he said.

‘Um, oh I don’t know exactly, Wednesday maybe?’ Hermione said, clearly taken aback at the turn the conversation had taken. ‘I was up in Hogsmeade taking Ron some food as he was waiting for a delivery for the shop, so yes, it must have been Wednesday.’

Hermione looked even more shocked when Harry started to laugh.

‘What exactly did you see, Hermione?’ he said once he had pulled himself together. 

‘Well, I saw Draco kissing a man, pressed up against the wall behind the Three Broomsticks. They were, um, they were grinding on each other, and then Draco started to undo the other man’s trousers, and that’s when I left. I’m so sorry, Harry!’

Harry was grinning now, rendering Hermione incredibly confused. 

Deciding to put her out of her misery, Harry said, ‘That man you saw? That was me, Hermione.’

‘What?’

‘Draco isn’t cheating on me, Hermione, he was kissing _me_.’

‘But I don’t understand, Harry, you were still on your mission on Wednesday.’ 

‘I came back early,’ Harry said simply. 

***

Harry’s mission had been dragging on for weeks. He’d never been undercover for so long before, and he was surprised at how much of a toll it was taking on him. He’d experienced worse physical discomfort - staying in a run down flat was still better than a freezing tent with no food, but it was playing havoc with his mind. 

He was living with one of his main suspects, and so he had to take Polyjuice all the time. It was definitely less physically painful than having to constantly shift in and out of his own body, but Merlin, it was confusing. Harry felt a little like he was losing track of who he was, and he desperately missed the comfortable familiarity of his own body. 

More than that though, he was missing Draco.

Since they’d got together, they hadn’t ever spent this much time apart. Now that they lived together, Harry was used to seeing Draco every day, used to falling asleep wrapped up tightly together. After several weeks away, every fibre of Harry’s being was crying out to go home to Draco. His mind constantly returned to Draco, and his body ached to touch him again. 

So when Harry’s case unexpectedly wrapped up quickly, via a chance confession from his suspect and some handily placed evidence, he leapt at the chance to get home early. 

As soon as he got the all clear to leave, Harry apparated directly to his and Draco’s flat. When there was no reply to his calls of ‘I’m home!’, Harry wandered through the flat, looking for Draco. The flat was completely empty, the only sign of Draco the empty mug in the sink and a plate on the counter, which was no surprise for the always tidy Draco. 

Thankfully, as well as being very tidy, Draco was very organised, and always kept the calendar in their kitchen up to date. Harry was therefore able to immediately apparate to Hogsmeade, where Draco was supposedly just finishing a meeting in the Three Broomsticks. 

Harry decided to wait outside the Three Broomsticks for Draco to leave his meeting, not wanting to disturb him while he was at work. That was easier said than done though, as the knowledge that he was just minutes away from seeing Draco again was quickly driving him mad. Just the thought of being able to reach out and touch Draco, of finally being able to kiss him had Harry’s heart beating quickly and heat pooling in his stomach. 

After several minutes of staring intensely at the door of the pub, Harry was elated to see Draco walk out. He was alone, his meeting companion obviously having decided to stay in the pub for another drink. 

Without thinking, driven by the wave of desire that had overcome him at the sight of Draco, Harry hurried over, grabbing Draco by the wrist and pulling him round the corner behind the Three Broomsticks. 

‘Hey, get off me!’ Draco said, shrugging Harry’s hand off him.

‘Oh, Merlin, sorry!’ Harry said, ‘I didn’t think - it’s me, Draco!’ He’d completely forgotten that he was Polyjuiced, and so hadn’t realised how dragging him off would appear to Draco.

‘Harry? But you’re still supposed to be on your mission?’ Draco said, perplexed.

‘It finished early, and I couldn’t wait to see you.’ Harry said, reaching out to twist his fingers into Draco’s own. 

‘Oh Merlin, it’s really you!’ Draco said, finally grasping that it really was his boyfriend stood in front of him. Draco grinned, and then pulled Harry in close.

Just the proximity to Draco had Harry’s cock thickening, only getting harder as Draco leant down and gently kissed him. 

Draco pulled back, and they just looked at each other for a long moment, letting the tension between them build, savouring the feeling of being pressed up against one another after such a long time. 

Just as Harry thought he couldn’t take the anticipation anymore, Draco caught his lips up in a kiss again, deeper and more passionate than before, drawing a deep groan from Harry.

They quickly sunk into the kiss, Harry backing Draco up against the wall of the Three Broomsticks and starting up a slow, teasing, agonising grind, his hard cock dragging along the hot line of Draco’s erection. They forgot where they were, forgot that anyone could walk past and see them, too caught up in their joy at being with each other again. 

‘Fuck, Draco,’ Harry panted as they pulled apart for a moment. ‘God I missed you.’

‘I missed you too,’ Draco responded. ‘How long until this Polyjuice wears off?’

‘Another few hours probably, I’ve been taking an extra strong dose. Why?’

‘It’s just a bit strange, kissing you when you don’t look or feel like yourself,’ Draco laughed. 

‘We can wait, if you want?’ 

‘I don’t think I can. I’ve been desperate for this since the day you left.’ Draco emphasised his words by spinning them around so that Harry was backed up against the wall, before reaching down to undo Harry’s flies.

‘Fuck, Draco,’ Harry moaned as Draco sank to his knees in front of him. Harry’s head thunked back against the wall as Draco pulled out his cock and began to teasingly lick the head. His mind narrowed to focus only on the feeling of Draco’s tongue on him and the heat of Draco’s mouth around his cock as Draco began to suck him in earnest. 

It had been so long since Harry had felt pleasure like this, his hand not getting anywhere close to matching up in the quick, furtive wanks he’d managed while undercover. A constant stream of babbled praise mixed with moans escaped from his lips as the pleasure quickly built. All too soon he had to tell Draco to stop, not wanting to come yet, not without getting to be inside Draco. 

‘Get up and face the wall?’ Harry rasped, voice hoarse and broken from his moaning.

Draco complied quickly, pulling his trousers down as he did so, knowing what Harry wanted.

‘Do the spells, Harry, I don’t want to wait, need you in me,’ Draco begged.

Harry did as he was asked, throwing his wand on the floor once he was done, too caught up in his desire to be inside Draco to worry about where it went. He pushed in gently, pleasure rushing through his body at the low groan that escaped Draco. 

He paused once he was fully seated, pressing kisses on the pale skin of Draco’s neck, relishing the feel of Draco around his cock as he let Draco get used to him, as he got used to the feel of sex in this different body. 

‘ _Move_ , Harry, _please_.’

Harry began to move, slowly at first, but then quickly picking up his pace as Draco moved back to meet him on each thrust . The air was filled with the sounds of their bodies moving together, interspersed with cries of pleasure. The feeling was unbelievable, pure physical bliss mixed with the relief of finally being back where he belonged, with the man he loved. 

Time lost all sense of meaning as Harry rocked into Draco. They could have been doing this for minutes, or hours, or years, lost in a haze of ecstasy. 

As Draco started to come he repeatedly called out Harry’s name, body clenching tight as he climaxed. The sight and feel of Draco coming around him pushed Harry over the edge too, waves of euphoria rolling over him. 

For a long moment they stayed where they were as they caught their breath and waited for their muscles to stop shaking. Harry dropped his forehead down to rest on Draco’s shoulder and reached round to intertwine their hands tightly. 

‘I love you,’ he whispered into Draco’s damp skin.

‘I love you, too, Harry,’ Draco responded.

After a few more minutes of just resting and breathing together, they pulled apart. As they did so, Harry felt a sudden pain spread through his body, leaving him hunched over and gasping. The Polyjuice had finally worn off. 

‘Oh, thank Merlin, you’re back,’ Draco said once he turned round to see Harry, his Harry, standing in front of him. 

‘It feels weird to be in my body again,’ said Harry as he moved around, getting used to his new yet old physique. 

‘Let’s go home. Nice though that was, I want to do it again with the real you.’ said Draco before grasping Harry’s wrist and apparating them away.

***

Harry could barely hold back his laughter at the look on Hermione’s face as he finished explaining, albeit without the salacious details, the events that had led to her claiming that Draco had cheated.

‘Oh, Harry, couldn’t you have just told us you came back early? Then I wouldn’t have said such a thing about Draco!’ she said, mortified to have accused Draco of being unfaithful. 

‘I would have told you, but we wanted some time together after being apart for so long. I didn’t think anyone would have seen us!’ 

‘Maybe just get a room next time?’ Hermione laughed. ‘I’m glad you’re back though.’

‘Me too, Hermione. I’m never going away for that long again.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://malenkayacherepakha.tumblr.com/)


End file.
